


Goodbye, My Love

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Exes, F/F, Little Dialogue, Mourning, cremation, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: What if Gothel had been successful in killing Drizella?





	Goodbye, My Love

She understands when Ella doesn’t pick up the ashes. She almost doesn’t either.

 

Robin offers to come, but Alice knows she doesn’t want to. Not really. She wants to be supportive, but she hates Drizella. Everyone does and Alice can’t blame them.

 

For they don’t know what it’s like to be loved by her.

 

She brings the ashes to the cave where they made love. Where Drizella lied. Alice should hate her. Drizella was her first heartbreak. Rumple let go of the darkness for Belle, but Drizella never would for her. By all accounts, she should be glad that Gothel took her out.

 

But she isn’t. Drizella never had love. Not in the way Ella lacked. No, Ella had her father. She had memories of a good mother.

 

What did Drizella have?

 

It doesn’t excuse a thing, but it can’t be ignored either.

 

Alice sprinkles the ashes into the dirt and with a wave of her hand, a cluster of sunflowers bloom.

 

“Thank you,” she whispers.

 

She doesn’t love Drizella, not anymore, but she is forever ingrained in her heart.

 

As she turns to head home, to the wife she does love, Alice can hear that familiar voice. The one that set her heart on fire years ago.

 

“Goodbye, my love.”


End file.
